Like Glass
by Hipster Spork
Summary: Zero has been having some issues lately and Kaname ponders about the Level D's condition. No real pairings unless you want to see it that way :) R


**Like Glass**

Zero Kiryuu stared up at the ceiling of his room with a vacant expression placed on his face. A bottle threatened to slip from his loose grip from where his arm hung sloppily over the side of the bed. Similar bottles were scattered on the floor; some still had remnants of their liquids and some had been thrown and lay shattered by the door. Moonlight crept into the darkened room through the crack in the deep blue curtains covering the window.

The boy lying in the bed brought the near-empty bottle to his lips and sighed when he realized there wasn't much of his drink left. He dropped it to the ground and rolled over to face the wall. His head was beginning to hurt and all he wanted to do was sleep. Though, for some reason, he couldn't do anything about either of these problems. Grumbling incoherently he made himself rise out from under his bedspread and crossed the room to the door. He figured out, too late, that moving was a bad idea as he vomited on the floor. He wiped his mouth off and grabbed something to put over the mess he had made. He would clean it up tomorrow, maybe. He opened the door and exited the cluttered room. He made his way to the kitchen where he knew he could locate some pain relievers and sleeping medication. He didn't quite make it all the way there before he suddenly felt dizzy and felt himself falling to the ground. The ground didn't feel so hard though. In fact, it was sort of warm. He looked around, slightly dazed and his gaze hazy. The Headmaster was currently holding him up. The older man set him down by the wall and crouched down next to him, fixing the young hunter's disheveled silver hair.

"I'm guessing you were drinking again?" The ex-hunter said gently.

The silver-haired youth nodded. His gaze was focused on the ground. His vision was shaky and was starting to blur a bit. The Headmaster patted the 17-year-old's head and stood up.

"I suppose you want some painkillers and sleeping pills, like always."

Kaien Cross fetched the needed pills and a glass of water. He brought them to the drunken boy and helped the boy take them.

"Did you throw-up on your floor?" The blonde-haired man asked, already knowing the answer.

Before the young man could manage a reply, Kaien had made his way to the closet to get cleaning supplies. He went to Zero's bedroom and surveyed the damage. He sighed and began the cleaning process. Once he was done with it all and the room was tidy once more, he put the used tools away and picked up Zero and carried him into his bedroom. He set the boy on the bed and covered him with the rumpled blanket. He set a fresh glass of water on the nightstand with the bottle of painkillers beside it. He turned out the light as he left the room.

Zero opened his eyes and tried to sit up. He regretted this action almost immediately. A jolt of pain went through his head. Right. He had gotten drunk last night . . . again. This was just the consequence: a horrible hangover. He lied back down and looked sideways at his closet door. He wondered what time it was. He noticed the bottle of pain relievers on his nightstand. He reached for it and the glass of water. He downed the pills and the water in one big gulp. His tired mind wanted to go back to sleep and he was ready to give in. But, like always, something managed to get in the way of what he wanted.

A loud bang sounded on his door repeatedly. It was insistent and was truly just pissing him off and worsening his headache. He grumbled something under his breath as he carefully made his way to the door. He opened it just enough to peek through.

"Zero! What are doing just now waking up?! We have to be in class in fifteen minutes!" An overly-loud female voice belonging to a certain brunette prefect greeted him.

He shut the door. He had gotten up for nothing. He went back over to the bed and collapsed onto it. The door reopened and a short girl entered shouting all sorts of nonsense. He covered his head with his pillow and willed her to go away. His wish wasn't granted. She tried to pull the pillow away from him but he held on tightly to it. She tugged harder on it. He let go sending her stumbling a few steps from the sudden slack. He turned to look up at her, frowning. She stared back at him.

"Come on, it's time for school. I promised I would get you to come on time for once."

"Promised who?" He questioned softly.

"N-no one in particular."

"So it's not really a promise then, just something you told yourself to do. So it really doesn't need to be done."

"Yes it does, you _need_ to go to school and _on time_! It's important to get an education so you have a future!"

"I don't really have much of a future to speak of. Besides, I already have a job."

"Hunting vampires is not a _real_ job!"

"I get paid for it; therefore, it is a job."

". . ."

He turned back around, hoping she would finally just leave. She didn't though and continued to ramble on about the utter importance of graduating from high school. Though, finally he was saved by the Headmaster walking by.

"Yuuki?" He called, "Why are you bothering Kiryuu-kun so early in the morning?"

"I came to get him so he would be at school on time."

"Oh, well, that isn't really needed, Yuuki. Kiryuu-kun didn't sleep well last night and isn't feeling well this morning so I've excused him from school today."

"What?!" The young girl gasped, "Zero why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would get it when I shut the door in your face." She looked about to cry. She bid them farewell and dashed off to class, hoping not to be late herself.

"Thanks for saving me from that horrible Yuuki lecture."

"Did you take the painkillers?"

"Yeah, they helped. Thanks for last night." Zero looked down at the floor where his pillow had fallen.

"Well, I knew you could use some help. You know you can't keep doing things like that. Yuuki may not know about it now but she could someday and I know you don't want her finding out. I'm worried about you, really. I'm not really your parent so I don't think I have any formal right to stop you but I do care about you. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I know all that." The silverette replied, then he got quieter, "I'm sorry that I'm causing you trouble."

"It's okay. Just don't get yourself in trouble. Oh, by the way, Yagari is going to be here for a while. He'll be teaching classes so don't do anything stupid. He cares about you too and if he finds out about your _habits_, he _will_ do something about it so be careful."

With that, Cross made a hasty exit. So Yagari was going to be here soon. He hadn't seen his master in quite some time. God, he hoped that he could keep his little drinking habit a secret. It was hard enough to keep it from Yuuki. Yes, he knew perfectly well that he was probably classified as some sort of alcoholic by now. Sure, he was underage. He didn't really care. Being drunk was _much_ better than that terrible thirst. Hell, anything was better than that damn bloodlust he knew far too well.

Zero rose from the mattress and stumbled his way into the kitchen. He pulled open the fridge and looked inside. There was a whole six-pack just waiting to be drunk. He took it out and proceeded to go off and find somewhere to enjoy it.

He found his way to a decent spot in the woods, near the stables. He sat down by a tree and opened a bottle. Taking a long swig, he leaned back against the trunk of the tree. Minutes passed and the drink was gone, so he opened another. He heard a twig crack behind him. He swiveled around quickly in the direction of the noise. A familiar, _irritating_ presence rested not ten feet away.

"What the hell do you want, _Kuran_?" He spat out, not trying to cover the venom in his voice.

"Kiryuu-kun, that's a lot of drinks for just one person."

"Why the fuck does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't. But I wouldn't let Yuuki find out what you're doing instead of attending class." The tall dark-haired vampire said, "You know, it's not good to drink so much. You might find yourself in an_ unpleasant_ situation one day."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The ex-human growled.

"Oh, nothing in particular."

He began to walk away but stopped and glanced at the other over his shoulder. Zero wore a pout on his face as he finished his third bottle. His eyes had begun to mist over in a semi-drunken haze and his cheeks had flushed a light pink.

"Oi! Kuran. Why the fuck aren't you gone yet?!" The younger teen slurred. The alcohol he had ingested was really starting to take effect. It must have been stronger stuff than what he thought. His mind was starting to go a bit hazy.

"Well, it takes longer than a few seconds to go away." Kaname replied, though Zero wasn't really paying attention to him anymore.

When the world began to tilt severely to one side, Zero knew he was in trouble. He slumped over, trying in vain to get his head to stop spinning. _Shit._ That was the only thought in his head. He noticed that Kuran was getting closer to him with a slightly concerned look on his face. Zero closed his eyes, willing for the pureblood to just _go away._

Kaname smirked at Zero's condition. In his mind, he pondered the current situation.

_Zero's so vulnerable right now. I could probably do anything I wanted. Hmm? Is that a tear I see? Is he actually _crying_? Ah, I guess it's really true. _

_Zero is actually a very fragile person underneath. Even if he hides it quite well, it's an indisputable fact. Beneath that solid glare that constantly lingers on his face and that tough-guy appearance he's really quite delicate. Like glass. Yes, that's it. He's just like glass, something that's seemingly sturdy but with enough force can instantly shatter into a million pieces._

Kaname let an amused smile appear on his features. He knelt down next to the prefect and extended a hand towards him. He wiped the fallen tear from the boy's cheek. The other looked at him, surprised. A glare quickly replaced the surprised look, though, and Kaname almost chuckled. He leaned over and whispered into Zero's ear.

"I suppose this is the sort of situation you could get into."

The brunette then roughly grabbed the boy abruptly by the chin and pressed his lips against the other's soft, pink ones. The silverette let out a startled gasp. Kaname took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside Zero's mouth. The prefect struggled against him, trying desperately to pull away. The pureblood pushed him onto his back and kissed him even more fiercely. Zero couldn't get away. Kaname started sucking on his tongue, eliciting a small moan of pleasure from the hunter. Alarms bells were ringing in Zero's head but he was beginning to enjoy this kiss far more than he should.

Kaname pulled away suddenly and gazed at the boy below him. Zero's face was pleasantly flushed and his eyes were still clouded over in a drunk haze. The Night Class president knew he could probably get away with whatever he wanted to right now and Zero most likely wouldn't protest too much. Kaname bent down and kissed the younger boy's neck. A shiver went through the prefect's body as Kaname slowly licked a trail up the porcelain skin. Kaname felt his fangs elongate at the small noises the ex-human was making, ready to pierce the waiting flesh. He raked them gently over the skin, making small droplets of blood appear from the shallow wounds.

"Just do it..." Zero managed to whisper.

"Hm? Do what exactly?" The pureblood smirked.

"_Bite me."_

Kaname licked up the small amount of spilt blood then positioned his fangs. He bit down hard, hoping it hurt. Zero let out a strangled yell and threw his head back at the sudden pain. He clutched at Kaname's long, silky hair, urging him to bite deeper. The sensation was utterly amazing. It was so different from back then, when _that woman_ had bitten him. Zero felt his mind going blank. All he could do was revel in the strange pleasure the pureblood was giving him. He realized he didn't mind giving in, so long as it was to the man whose fangs were buried deep in his neck. Yet, he was still completely unaware of the brunette's true intentions.

Kaname took in as much blood as he could. It was absolutely _delicious._ In his mind was a mass of images. Memories, feelings, all of it came rushing through Kaname's head. All he could feel was Zero, everything about him. He felt his heart swell with sorrow at the things he saw. So much had happened to the boy in such a short time. Kaname almost felt sorry for him, the way his life had turned out. No, he couldn't be feeling like that towards someone who was no more than a pawn in his game. He would have to completely destroy the boy, melt away any resistance that remained in the hunter so that he would play his part perfectly when the time came. As Kaname drank his previous thoughts returned. _He's such a fragile being. He'll break soon enough. Yes, with enough force, he'll shatter, just like glass._

**So, how was it? I've posted this as complete, not sure if I should continue it :/ If I do decide to (meaning if you guys feel like I should), should it be yaoi? Anyways, Thanks for reading!**  



End file.
